


His Best Subject

by BuffyRowan



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny makes a gift for Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Best Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Danny tells Steve in the first episode that forgery was his best subject. Also, I haven't actually seen one of the document in question, so anything off about it is on me.

It wasn't easy. They worked with detectives, after all, and 5-0 had a high profile on the island because of the cases they worked. Every look, every touch, every moment that they spent together outside of work was carefully planned. But Danny wouldn't trade a minute of all the problems of his relationship with Steve.

That's why he'd made this gift for Steve. A man who had no serious girlfriend to the outside world couldn't buy traditional anniversary gifts. Especially not a gift obviously for a man, like cufflinks or cologne. But he could give Steve some of his best. And this piece of paper was definitely some of his very best work.

He'd started with a real one, of course. Got the blank when he was working up some documents for an undercover op. He'd taken weeks to pick the right judge to use on it, since neither he nor Steve were regulars at a particular church. Chin and Ben were cinches to put down for witnesses. And now, he had a notarized marriage license for Steven McGarrett and Daniel Williams lacking only one signature to look completely legal.

Maybe Danny couldn't actually put a ring on Steve's finger and tell the world that he was his. Didn't mean he didn't want to.


End file.
